


Glimpse 1: Preschool Problems

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: Decisions, Decisions Series [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glimpse of the Ohno/Celski household. Set years after Decisions, Decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse 1: Preschool Problems

JR sighed, running a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs off to the side, and loosening his tie around his neck. Pulling it off, he tossed it in the back seat of his car on top of his suit jacket. He knew there was likely a pile forming back there, and he made a mental note to empty it out when he got home that night. There was no use letting the pile sit there long enough for Apolo to find it. The fit he’d throw would be epically awful and was totally worth the extra effort to avoid. Glancing at the clock on his dashboard, he cursed under his breath, and started the car, pulling out of his space, and leaving the parking garage in a rush. He was going to be late… again. He hated being late.

 

JR swerved through traffic as he headed across town and parking clumsily he headed inside. He was supposed to be here at 3:30, and it was nearly 4:00pm. JR rushed through the hallways, headed for room 1C. Malix was only in his second week of preschool and JR’d already been late to pick him up twice. Coming around the corner, he found the door cracked open. Miss. Sarah, the preschool teacher was sitting on the rug in the front of the classroom. She had Malix in her lap, and another little girl sitting beside them while they looked at a picture book. 

 

“Here’s the Mommy, and here’s the Daddy,” she pointed out to the children. “And here’s the little girl, and here’s the little boy. They’re a family!” she said cheerfully. Malix looked confused.

 

“But where’s the other Daddy?” he asked. JR’s face darkened, Malix had only just started asking these questions, and he and Apolo were slowly trying to explain it to him. But at just 4 years old Malix didn’t seem to get it yet.

 

“There is no other Daddy, Malixi,” Miss. Sarah explained. “Just a Mommy and a Daddy! That’s what a marriage is: a Mommy and a Daddy! It would be silly if it was two Daddy’s, wouldn’t it?” she asked. JR felt his face flush in anger.

 

“I’ll be sure to inform my husband you think so!” he said sternly from the doorway. Miss. Sarah’s head whipped around, confusion and surprise filtering across her face.

 

“Mr. Ohno!?” she asked. Malix jumped out of her lap, running across the room, throwing his little arms around JR’s leg. JR’s hand automatically went into the little boy’s super thick dark hair. Reaching down he picked him up.

 

“Hey, buddy!” he said falsely enthusiastic. “Did you have a good day?” he asked, eyeing the pre-school teacher over Malix’s shoulder. Miss. Sarah was standing up now, looking pale. Malix nodded, pressing his face into JR’s throat. “Come on now, let’s get your stuff!” he said putting the four year old down.

 

Malix ran for a cubby on the side of the classroom, pulling out his lunch pail and his little backpack. He put them down on the ground and put on his jacket. JR reached down for the bigger of the two bags, and then into the cubby, to pull out the art supplies they’d stuffed in there the Monday before. Opening the backpack, he put them inside. Malix looked confused but didn’t say anything when JR helped him put the backpack on. Reaching up he took JR’s hand, but JR pulled him closer, picking him up again. Malix’s hands automatically went to play with the straps of JR’s suspenders, a favorite past time of his. JR tuned to look at the teacher, who was standing there looking worried. JR frowned at her.

 

“That..” he said slowly, quietly, his voice carefully controlled, “was not ok!” He glared at the woman, and bending to pick up the lunch box, walked from the room, his son waving goodbye over his shoulder.

 

“Daddy?” Malix said, his voice worried. JR ran a hand down the back of his head, and smiled at him.

 

“What’s up?” he asked. Malix frowned, tugging on the suspender closest to him.

 

“I don’t have a Mommy, right?” he asked.  JR’s smile tightened.

 

“That’s right, but you have two Daddy’s instead,” he explained. Malix’s face lit up.

 

“A Daddy and a PoPo?” he asked. JR nodded.

 

“A Daddy and a PoPo,” he agreed. Malix’s face relaxed.

 

“That’s not silly at all!” he said with absolute certainty.  JR grinned at him, his anger lessening.

 

“Of course not! Whatever would we do without PoPo to boss around and keep the house clean?” he asked. Malix giggled as JR entered the main office. He set him down in a chair in the corner. “Sit here for Daddy, please!” he said. Malix nodded. JR picked up a picture book from the stack sitting on the table, and handed it to his son. “Find me something blue, and something red, ok?” he asked. Malix nodded pulling the book into his lap, and starting to go through it. JR stood up, ignoring the creaking in his knees and turned to the secretary.

 

“I need to speak to the Director, now!” he said his anger quickly returning.  The secretary looked taken aback.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but Mr. Rund’s very busy. If you’d like to make an appointment, I can arrange for him to make time to see you,” she said cordially. JR’s face darkened. Bending close, he spoke softly to her, his anger making his voice cold and clipped.

 

“I just walked in on my son’s preschool teacher teaching my son a homophobic version of reality, something my _husband_ and I aren’t exactly comfortable with him being taught here. So unless you want this school to be shut down because we sued your asses for every last dime the owner has I think you’d better find a way to get me in now!” The woman’s eyes went wide in response as she quickly stood from the desk, and headed down the short hallway. She was back a moment later, waving JR down the hall. JR bent and kissed Malix’s head. “Don’t move from this spot!” he ordered. Malix nodded. JR stood up and turned heading down the hallway, his shoulder’s stiff with anger.

 

Twenty minutes later JR had been apologized to profusely, had been cut a refund check for Malix’s first year of tuition, and was on his way out the door with Malix at his side. The Director had tried to get him to stay, had mentioned switching Malix to another classroom, but JR was adamant. He didn’t want his son anywhere near that teacher again, not even at lunch. The director had apologized again, and immediately offered to write a letter confirming that their split with Ruxford Academy had not been due to any problems Malix was having, but due to a teacher’s actions. He’d also mentioned disciplinary action and sensitivity training for the teacher in question. This had pacified JR somewhat.

 

“It’s not that I don’t understand that Miss. Sarah’s view might differ from my own. I understand her point of view, likely much more than she understands mine. However her personal opinion should not be something she discusses with vulnerable children!” The Director had agreed, falling all over himself to apologize again and again. JR had taken a deep breath, thanked the man, and left, check and hastily written letter in hand. Malix was sitting quietly in the corner where JR had left him. He smiled as JR squatted beside him.

 

“Look, Daddy!” he’d said, he flipped through the book excitedly. “Red bird!” he said, and then a few more pages later, “Blue balloon!” He looked so proud, that JR felt his face light up in response.

 

“Good job, buddy!” JR said ruffling his hair. Malix squirmed away, protesting, and JR laughed. “Ready to get home?” JR asked. Malix nodded, closing the book and putting it to the side. He pulled his backpack back on.

 

“When does PoPo come home?” he asked. JR took his hand, leading him from the office, and out into the darkening light.

 

“Tomorrow!” JR crowed, making Malix jump up and down, tugging on JR’s arm.

 

“Tomorroooow!” he yelled happily. JR laughed and nodded.

 

“Yes, so we have to clean up a bit when we get home, tonight, ok?” he said. Malix made a face.

 

“Ok, but does that mean we get McDonald’s?” he asked. JR pretended to think about it before nodding, getting a whoop of joy from the little boy, buckling himself into his car seat. It had become a tradition of theirs to have McD’s on the night before Apolo came home. They’d spend the evening dancing around the house, badly, listening to music while they picked up whatever messes had accumulated while Apolo was gone, and snacking on chicken nuggets and apple dippers. Malix liked them for the apples, JR liked them for the caramel sauce. When Apolo came home McDonalds was off limits because Apolo was still a health nut, even now 15 years post-skating career, and refused to eat it with them, which quite frankly took away all the fun. So JR indulged once in a while, and let Malix have it just once or twice a month or so, always on the night before Apolo came back home from a trip of at least a few days in length.

 

They went through the drive thru, and were soon pulling up the houses long driveway. The house was dark and silent, which always made JR feel sad. Apolo was supposed to be there when he got home! That was how it was supposed to be, which made it a bit depressing when he wasn’t. Apolo only had to travel once or twice a month, usually only for a few days, a week at the most, but it was often enough that JR and Malix had developed several No-Apolo routines for during his absences.

 

Malix waited until the car was turned off to scramble out of his seat, and open his door. He ran for the main door, little backpack bouncing and happy meal clutched in one hand, lunch pail in the other. He vibrated in place, practically thrumming with energy as JR got out much slower. JR grabbed his own food, and their drinks, closing the door behind himself and headed after him. He could hear the dog barking just inside excited to greet them. JR unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on the entry light. Malix scrambled past him, setting down his backpack, lunch pail, and dinner on the table just inside the door, toeing off his shoes, and leaving them in the corner. Then he handed his jacket to JR, which he hung on its hook. Now free of his baggage, Malix greeted the excited dog, who immediately jumped up to lick the little boys face.

 

“Shun! Down!” JR commanded as Malix giggled, digging his fingers in the black lab’s thick coat. JR shook his head. “Take your dinner to the lunch table,” JR ordered, turning back to the door. “I’ll be right there!” he called to Malix’s back. Going back to the car, he grabbed his suit jacket, brief case, and remembering his earlier mental note, the half dozen ties littering the floorboard of the backseat, opposite Malix’s car-seat.

 

JR set them down in the dining room, and took his dinner to the kitchen. Malix was feeding the dog, which made JR laugh. Shun was so excited that he kept nudging Malix out of the way trying to get to the food bowl. “Shun!” JR called in warning. The dog backed off, but watched as Malix carefully shoveled another cup of food into the bowl. “That’s good, Malix,” JR said, going to get down plates. Malix washed his hands and came to climb up onto the bench seat at the lunch table, all smiles.

 

JR sat down beside him, and started emptying out the food onto the plates. Malix picked up his toy but knew better than to open it before he’d eaten.

 

“Look Daddy! It’s a Hot Wheels! A red one!” he bounced excitedly, and JR smiled down at him.

 

“Awesome.  Do you have a red one yet?” he asked. Malix gave him a look that clearly said ‘are you stupid?’

 

“Of course I do, Daddy! But I love the red ones!

 

“Then you were very lucky!” JR said prying open a container of dipping sauce. Malix smiled widely in reply, setting the toy down after patting it reverently. JR gave him his plate with his nuggets and apples spread out on it, then opened his container of milk for him.

 

“Daddy?” Malix asked. “You love PoPo?” he asked. JR frowned, pausing in his attempts to open his own dipping sauce.

 

“Of course I love PoPo. I tell him all the time, don’t I?” he asked. Malix nodded.

 

“Yeah...” Malix nibbled on a nugget. “But he’s gone sooo much! More and more!” Malix continued.

 

“Oh,” JR said quietly. “That’s just because he’s busy with work. You see PoPo has to work just like I do, but it’s different. I go to work every day and get to come home every night. When Popo goes to work he has to go far away, so he saves it up and goes away for a few days, so that he come back home to stay with us for an extra long time.” JR said.

 

“But he’s coming back?” Malix asked. JR smiled at him.

 

“PoPo will always do anything and everything he can to come back home to us as soon as he can,” JR explained. Malix smiled up at him with a joyous expression so familiar it broke JR’s heart just a little to see it. Well, that likely answered that question! He thought to himself. When they’d decided to have a baby, they’d gone through a surrogacy agency in California. Mixing sperm from JR and Apolo with a donor egg, they prayed an embryo would form and would take, but they had never bothered to find out who was Malixi Katsutoshi Ohno’s biological father. Apolo insisted JR was but JR was sure Apolo was, not that either of them really cared. But that smile, complete with the too-big extra-white teeth was ALL Apolo Anton Ohno. JR smiled, leaning down to kiss his son on the forehead. “Eat your nuggets, if you eat them all, you get to organize my ties!” Malix beamed at him, and turned back to his food happily.

 

 

It was hours later that JR collapsed on the bed he shared with Apolo. He was exhausted. The house had been in worse shape than usual after only a few days with Apolo gone. Between being busy at work, Malix getting used to preschool, and the dog acting up at having them all gone so much, there’d been a lot of messes to clean up. It had taken them well over an hour to get everything put away and straightened up. Then he’d given his son a bath, while Shun supervised, and put them both to bed in Malix’s room. JR stood up again and walked to the still open closet door. Malix had inherited a little bit of Apolo’s propensity for organization, however it seemed to manifest randomly, most especially in the arrangement of his own shoes, socks, toy cars, and strangely enough JR’s ties. Today Malix had decided to arrange them by color, and he’d done a pretty good job of recreating the rainbow as he’d newly learned it. But the few brown, grey, and black ties JR owned had posed a bit of a problem. He wasn’t sure where they belonged in the spectrum. So they’d decided to make an “Other” pile which had seemed to ease some of Malix’s anxiety. This organizational system was however a big improvement over last month’s scheme, ugly to pretty, as Malix had described it. JR was still smarting that his very favorite tie had been more toward the ugly side of the spectrum. Closing the door to the closet, he looked around his empty bedroom sighing at the quiet of it, and turned to go brush his teeth.

 

 

It was 3 hours later that he felt the bed dip. Rolling over in place, JR blinked in the dim light coming through the nearby window.

 

“Mali?” he asked quietly, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“No, it’s me,” Apolo said, curling close to him. JR rolled over to press himself to Apolo’s side, snuggling in against Apolo’s bare chest.

 

“What are you doing home so early?” he asked voice hoarse with sleep. Apolo smiled into JR’s hair, holding him closer.

 

“Meetings finished up early. I managed to get an earlier flight. Wanted to surprise you.” JR tipped his face up for a kiss. Apolo’s lips met his, their mouths opening to deepen it for a moment. JR moaned, pressing closer. Apolo laughed, pulling back. “How was your day?” he asked, running a hand through JR’s bed head hair. JR sighed, closing his eyes, and letting his head rest on Apolo’s bare shoulder.

 

“Awful,” he whispered. Apolo tensed.

 

“Why? What happened?” Apolo asked, pulling back to look at JR’s face. JR groaned.

 

“Can we talk about it in the morning? I could really use some happy time right now!” JR whined. Apolo laughed, but still sat up, turning to face JR, he reached for the bedside lamp, and slowly brightened the room. JR groaned.

 

“Come on, Apolo, it’s three in the morning and I already took care of it!” JR tugged on Apolo’s hand, but Apolo just stared down at him, waiting for him to start talking. JR sighed dramatically, and pulled himself up to sit back against the headboard.

 

“We need to find a new preschool,” he said quietly. Apolo scowled.

 

“Why? You said Malix loved it there! And Ruxford is one of the best in Seattle! It took a lot to get him in there!” Apolo protested. JR sighed again, rubbing at his hair once more like he did when he was stressed or nervous.

 

“Well, it wasn’t working out,” he said softly. Apolo frowned at him, standing from the bed.

 

“Is this about the money?” he asked. “I know you think it’s too much to pay for pre-school, but I want him to the very best from the very beginning!” Apolo replied.

 

“Will you let me explain, before you assume it’s all about the money?” JR asked. Apolo froze, his shoulders slumping. He slowly sat back down again. He looked contrite so JR steeled himself and started to explain. “I was late getting out of work,” he quelled Apolo’s usual response with a glare, before continuing. “I was late getting out of work, and when I got to the school there was only Malix, the teacher, and another little girl left in the classroom. Miss. Sarah had Malixi sitting in her lap and the three of them were looking at a picture book while she explained what the pictures meant.” JR paused here, his anger returning. “She was explaining that a real family had a mommy and a daddy. When Malix asked her where the OTHER Daddy was she laughed and said that having two daddy’s was silly.” His teeth clenched as he said the last. Apolo’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“What… the… fuck?!” he said loudly climbing out of bed again. JR shushed him, tugging him back toward the bed by the hand.  

 

“Shh.. Jesus, Apolo, don’t wake up Malixi!” he whispered. He took a deep breath. “I took care of it!” he assured him.

 

“Well? What did you do?” Apolo asked, slumping back onto the bed, beside him. JR tugged him closer, and Apolo pressed up against his side leaning back against the headboard, sliding his arm around JR’s shoulders.

 

“What do you think I did? I told her that was not okay, that my husband would surely object. I packed up Malixi’s stuff, and we headed to the office. I demanded to speak to the director. He was suitably horrified. He offered to move Mali to a different classroom, but I said I didn’t feel comfortable doing that.  So he cut me a check for the full year’s tuition, wrote a letter of recommendation to get him into a different school, accepting the school’s full responsibility for our leaving, and fell all over himself apologizing.”

 

“What about the teacher? What’s happening there?” Apolo asked. JR sighed again.

 

“Disciplinary action and sensitivity training. He’s putting a note in her file,” JR explained. Apolo scoffed.

 

“That’s it?” he asked. JR shook his head.

 

“I know! But he can’t fire her over one incident, and I’m the only one who heard what she said!” JR protested. “Whether we like it or not she’s entitled to her opinion. I did however make it explicitly clear that she shouldn’t be brainwashing vulnerable children! He agreed. I got the feeling that he was extremely unhappy with her. At this point I think they’re praying we won’t sue their asses!” JR explained. Apolo sighed again, slumping down further in the bed, resting his chin on JR’s shoulder.

 

“This really sucks,” he said.

 

“Yes,” JR agreed before yawning. Apolo glanced at the clock.

 

“We should get some sleep, it’s almost 4 in the morning,” he said, pulling up the blanket and sliding back under it. JR followed suit, snuggling up against Apolo’s shoulder, as he reached over and shut off the light. JR pressed his face to Apolo’s throat, wrapping his arm up over Apolo’s side.

 

“I love you. I’m so glad you’re home early,” he whispered. Apolo smiled kissing JR’s cheek.

 

“Me too. I’m sorry I wasn’t here this afternoon,” he said quietly back. JR pressed closer, his leg curling up over Apolo’s hip.

 

“Things were fine after Malixi and I talked about it. He’s decided it isn’t silly at all to have no mommy if he gets to have two Daddies,” JR said smiling.

 

“Really?” Apolo asked, his voice betraying his grin. JR laughed.

 

“Yes!” he said. “He was so cute, I think he’s finally getting it.”

 

“How was dinner? I saw the bags in the trash,” Apolo prompted. JR smiled.

 

“Fine, as usual. He got a red Hot Wheels car,” JR explained. Apolo rolled closer, hiking JR’s leg up higher around his waist.

 

“Really, red huh?” he asked. JR nodded, leaning forward to kiss Apolo again, his hands sliding down over Apolo’s bare back, and his hips pressing forward. Apolo pressed back, opening his mouth to JR’s tongue. JR broke the kiss to start trailing his lips down Apolo’s hairy chin and long neck. Apolo sighed. “So, umm, how was work?” he asked. JR froze, picking his head up, his face wearing a surprised smile. He rocked his hips forward making Apolo groan.

 

“You _really_ want to discuss work when I’m two minutes away from letting you stick your dick up my ass?” JR asked a bit breathless. His words shocked an honest and hearty laugh out of Apolo, who pulled him closer shaking his head ‘no’.

 

“Not really!” he protested, his hands sliding down JR’s hips to tug at his boxers. “But dude, only two minutes? What happened to foreplay?” he teased. JR pushed his hands away, rolling Apolo onto his back and climbing up to straddle his hips. Bracing his hands on either side of Apolo’s face JR grinned down at him.

 

“It’s been seven days, and it’s officially our anniversary. Besides, you know the first night you’re back home Malixi always wants to stay in here with us. If we don’t do it now, here at four in the morning, then no sex on our anniversary,” JR explained. Apolo made a sound of understanding, his hands tugging JR’s boxers down over his ass.

 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” he asked, leaning up to press his mouth to JR’s once more. JR followed him back down to the bed, squirming out of his boxers, and beginning to tug Apolo’s down as well.

 

“Must I explain everything to you, Polo?” JR asked against Apolo’s lips. Apolo let out a breathy laugh, rolling them over so that JR was underneath him.

 

“Apparently!” he teased, kicking off his boxers, and reaching for the lube they kept in both of the nightstands. JR laughed too, spreading his legs wide, and curling them up around Apolo’s sides, glad for his continued abnormal flexibility.

 

“OK than, this is the point where you get me nice and slick and stretched out,” he explained. Apolo collapsed on top of him, laughing into JR’s collarbone, hand gripping the bottle of lube.

 

“Using your teacher voice,” he laughed, “is not going to help the situation!” JR giggled, his hands scratching down Apolo’s back.

 

“No more teacher voice, I promise! Just get on with it!” he pleaded. Apolo kneeled up, his hands opening the bottle and pouring some out. He warmed it in his palms before starting to prepare JR. JR sighed at the first two fingers, and groaned a minute later at the third. When Apolo started to add a fourth, JR smacked him in the shoulder. “I’m not a virgin. Stop being an asshole!” he complained. Apolo laughed, ducking away from the smack, and reaching down to slick himself up. Moving closer, he gripped JR’s thighs and pulled them wider. JR groaned at the stretch, panting in anticipation. At the first long slow slide of Apolo’s cock inside of him, JR moaned, his hands clutching at Apolo’s back, his thighs tightening around Apolo’s body. “OH!” he whispered, trying to be quiet. Apolo’s answering groan stuttered into a laugh.

 

“Feel so good,” Apolo said quietly, before pressing his upper body closer to JR’s, his lips just able to reach JR’s mouth. “Love you,” he panted, rolling his hips. He swallowed JR’s groan with another kiss. “Missed you,” he whispered, kissing across JR’s cheek. JR sighed, moving his hips up into the motion of Apolo’s.

 

“Apolo,” he groaned. “Love you! Love you so much!” One of his hands tangled in Apolo’s hair, which was just long enough to start to curl at his nape. He pulled Apolo’s mouth back to his own, panting into his mouth. “Fuck me!” he hissed. Apolo grunted, wiggling his head free, and gripping JR’s arms forced them down to the bed beside his head.

 

“Hold still!” Apolo ordered. JR squirmed, and Apolo tightened his hold. “Hold still!” he said again, pressing JR’s wrists into the bed. JR whined but nodded, curling his hands into the pillow behind his head. Apolo released his hold, watching to see if JR would move them, when he didn’t, he knelt up again, and readjusted their position, pulling JR’s hips up into his lap. Scooting closer he started to thrust in earnest. With the change in angle, he began hitting JR’s prostate with each forward stroke. Soon JR started to make that ‘ugh ugh’ sound that drove Apolo crazy. Taking pity, he freed one hand to grip JR’s erection. A few strokes and JR was coming, clenching down around Apolo’s cock. It was only a moment later that Apolo was coming too, pressing deep and pulling JR’s body up into his arms. JR wrapped around him like an octopus, panting into Apolo’s neck, shaking with his own orgasm, as Apolo shuddered and came deep inside of him. They sat there for a moment, clinging to each other before slowly collapsing back to the bed. Apolo lay close, still covering JR’s body with his own, his sweaty face pressed between JR’s tattooed pecks. JR’s chest heaved for breath but he kept his hands on Apolo, one smoothing back his damp hair, the other gripping Apolo’s bare shoulder.

 

“That was good,” JR said after a few minutes to regain his breath. Apolo raised his head, a smile appearing on his face.

 

“Good? Not great? Not excellent? Not brain-melting?” he asked. JR laughed, shoving him off onto his own side of the bed. Hopping up, JR grinned at him.

 

“Well, I can’t rate it better than just good. I didn’t pass out this go round. You’ll have to try harder next time!” He danced out of the way of the pillow Apolo threw at him, as he made his way to the master bath to get cleaned up. He brought back a wet cloth and a dry towel for Apolo a few minutes later, and climbed up into the bed beside his husband, returning the pillow to the head of the bed. When Apolo was cleaned up and dry, he climbed back up next to JR, and pulled him close again.

 

“Happy Anniversary,” he whispered. JR smiled into his shoulder.

 

“Do you even know which one I mean? We have like four anniversaries you know!” JR laughed. Apolo snuggled closer, reaching down to lace their hands together.

 

“12 years since our first kiss/declaration of love/intent to date conversation…” he whispered. JR bit his lip nodding.

 

“Spot on!” he said, then a moment later “12 years,” he sighed. “Seems like yesterday,” he whispered. Apolo nodded, pressing his mouth to JR’s forehead.

 

“Time flies when you’re happy,” he whispered. JR grinned again.

 

“We’ve had a lot of happy,” he whispered in reply. Apolo nodded.

 

“Yes. Yes, we have.”

 

 

Author’s Note:

I decided to name JR and Apolo’s son Malixi Katsutoshi because I wanted him to have a culturally significant name for both of them. According to online sources Malixi is Tagalong (a Filipino language) for “Speedy” (very fitting) and Katsutoshi is Japanese for “to win cleverly.” Which means they basically named their son “Speedy to win cleverly” – what better name for the Filipino/Japanese son of two Olympic Speed Skaters to have? Shun, the black lab, was given his name because I really liked it, but decided not to use it as part of Malixi’s name. Shun is Japanese for “Speed,” also very fitting.

 

I gave Malixi only Apolo’s last name for numerous reasons. For one thing “Malixi Katsutoshi Celski-Ohno” just seemed darn right cruel. Secondly, passing on the family name is kind of a big thing in some cultures, and while JR has two older brothers who in my mind each had a couple of kids each to become the next generation of Celski’s, Apolo’s an only child, so Malixi is kind of a way to keep the Ohno line going.

 

As for those wondering why JR’s referred to as Mr. Ohno, by the teacher... well I’ll leave that up to you to decide. Was the teacher assuming since he was Malixi Ohno’s Dad, that he must be Mr. Ohno? Or did JR change his name when he and Apolo married? Maybe the next fic will delve into that. For now, who knows?

 

And for those asking, the different names for Malixi are not typos, with a name like that, the kid is bound to get a couple of nicknames. Mali and Malix are both shortened forms of Malixi in my world. I hope it wasn’t too confusing.

 

 


End file.
